


Jimmy Dorsey

by gentlyfillmyveins



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Ficlet, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 02:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1882416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gentlyfillmyveins/pseuds/gentlyfillmyveins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jimmy Dorsey was pretty big in the 40's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jimmy Dorsey

**Author's Note:**

> I'm supposed to be working on something that actually qualifies for a square on my shiny hc bingo card, but this is what I have instead. It's a tiny little ficlet that was originally gonna be about Sam feeling left out and turned into Sam admiring the love between his two geezers instead.

It's Bucky that starts singing first. They've had Bucky back for a few months, so he smiles sometimes, but he still doesn't remember most of the finer details that fit into the James Buchanan Barnes category.

In retrospect, it wasn't all that surprising that music was one of the first things to click back into place. Sam has heard that music is a huge trigger for memory. He's pretty sure it's the raw emotion attached to the song and the memories it provoked that shocked Steve more than the actual fact of Bucky singing it. 

All three of them are in Steve's apartment. Sam's been camping out there ever since they dragged Bucky back from the mountains of fucking Montana, for god's sake. No way in hell was he leaving the two of them alone. They both were just a little to jagged around the edges and a melty blob of emotions in the center with each other for Sam to have very much faith in their ability to function properly if left to their own devices. Sam's currently thrown his limbs everywhere on Steve's couch, nursing a beer with the World Cup on the television. Steve is in the kitchen making lasagna. At least lasagna was the same as it had been seventy years ago. Steve studiously ignored the fact that there were probably a lot more pesticides sunk into every molecule of the tomatoes than their used to be. The shell of his best friend that sits on a stool right smack in the middle of the floor space separating the Steve and Sam, and all of the excitement that came with him, has seriously depleted Steve's willingness to leave the apartment long enough to go find the organic stuff. Bucky is watching Steve mumble his way around the kitchen. Every once in a while his focus will switch to Sam and the match, as if he can't decide which one of them he can't take his eyes off of. 

Sam mutes the tv as it goes to commercial and bounces up off the couch to grab another beer from the fridge, turning his back to Steve and Bucky. Steve glides a hand from the middle of Sam's spine to the small of his back as he reaches past him to grab a block of cheese, and over the cap cracking off of his beer, Sam can hear Bucky suddenly and very quietly begin to sing. 

"Take me to your heart, a love like mine is great enough for two, to share this love is really all I ask of you . . . " 

Sam warily turns. Bucky is still spaced out, staring at the bowl Steve is grating the cheese into, but his usual expression, a mix between frustration and exhaustion and confusion and longing, has been replaced by the kind of peace Sam didn't think Bucky had in him anymore. A little smirk is tugging at the corner of his lips and Sam gets his first real glimpse of what he thinks Bucky must have been before he fell from that train. 

Steve is frozen. His shoulders are tense, and though Sam can't see his eyes, he'll bet ten bucks they're filled with same broken nostalgia, love and devotion he'd seen in them when they caught sight of Bucky holed up in the burrow he'd made at the base of a tree in those Montana mountains. 

Bucky's singing trails off and his eyes wander back to awareness. He glances up to meet Steve's eyes and immediately goes stiff. Sam's more than a little impressed that he doesn't topple right off the stool. All of the peace is gone, replaced by terror and confusion. Sam can see the barest hint of a tremor in his hands.

Sam watches for a full ten seconds, but Bucky kinda looks like he's about to go into full breakdown mode if something doesn't give soon. Sam takes one step forward, intent on turning the game back on or complimenting Bucky's singing or asking what the song is or _anything_ when Steve sets down the block of cheese and grater and opens his mouth.

"Can't you see how much I care? To me your voice is like the echo of a sigh, And when you're near my, Heart can't speak above a sigh." Sam watches Bucky relax in time with the grin spreading across Steve's face. Bucky wraps his arms around himself and looks away, a ghost of the smirk Sam saw a few seconds ago flickering across his face. Steve is out of the kitchen and dragging Bucky up off the stool and hug him almost before Sam knows it's happened. Sam leans against the kitchen counter watching his two ninety-year-old soldiers and just barely hears Steve murmur, "Hey, Buck."


End file.
